


PINTANDO PERROS

by EliceBcest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kids, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliceBcest/pseuds/EliceBcest
Summary: Ser un genio no significa que tengas otros talentos.





	PINTANDO PERROS

**Author's Note:**

> Situación fluff, linda y sin sentido. Me fascina la interacción de Kakashi y Gai siendo niños.

PINTANDO PERROS

Por: EliceBcest

“Que seas un genio no significa que tengas otros talentos”

Estaba tirado sobre su futón, había sido un regalo extraño por parte de Sakumo ya que hubiese preferido un Kunai, un rollo de invocación, muchas otras cosas, pero no, su padre había decidido traerle una caja de pinturas.

Sakumo no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la cara de desconcierto de su hijo, pareciera que le había entregado algo completamente fuera de este mundo, a veces le sorprendía como cosas tan sencillas podían resultar ser desconcertantes para Kakashi.

Un suspiro se escapó de su garganta, nos sabia como usar el peculiar regalo de su padre, pero supuso que debía de al menos intentarlo. Al día siguiente sus pies lo llevaban hasta la única persona que podía ayudarlo en su extraño predicamento, aunque todavía no estaba seguro de cómo iba a pedírselo, lo bueno es que sabía dónde encontrarlo.

Unos fuertes golpes se escuchaban desde la distancia, ahí estaba Gai entrenando desde muy temprano.

—¡Rival! —gritó entusiasmado—. ¿Acaso vienes por un reto?

Kakashi exhaló un poco antes de hablar. —De hecho, quiero invitarte a pasar la noche en mi casa.

Los ojos de Gai se ensancharon enormemente, su amado Rival lo estaba invitando a su casa. —¡Claro que sí! —respondió mientras lo abrazaba.

—Gai, has ido muchas veces a mi casa —replicaba Kakashi para que lo soltará.

—Lo sé, pero siempre es emocionante —seguía abrazándolo.

* * *

Gai llegó puntualmente, con su enorme sonrisa. Sakumo se alegraba de que su hijo hubiera podido hacerse amigo de un chico tan distinto a él, además de que le parecía gracioso que lo llamara Rival. Entrenaron un rato, escucharon unas de las anécdotas ninjas de Sakumo, después un baño juntos, leche y galletas para merendar.

Todavía quedaban un par de horas antes de ir a dormir, así que Gai estaba expectante ante lo que ahora harían. Kakashi fue por una caja, era bastante bonita, con imágenes de distintos colores, se sentó frente a Gai y la abrió. El niño de cabello oscuro estaba sorprendido, todos los pinceles y pinturas eran maravillosos.

—¡Vamos a pintar! –dijo Gai entusiasmado.

—Supongo –decía Kakashi mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas.

—Rival, esto es realmente bonito. ¿Por qué te ves tan poco entusiasmado? –le preguntó Gai.

—Me gusta leer, no sé realmente qué hacer con todo esto —existía un poco de decepción en la de voz Kakashi.

—Kashi —Gai lo miraba con determinación—. Pintar es lo más genial del mundo.

—¿Qué tiene de genial llenar de pintura un trozo de papel? —dijo con un poco de desdén.

—¡Qué tiene de extraordinario! —Gai sonaba un tanto indignado —. Puedes crear cosas de la nada.

—¿Cómo una invocación? —decía Kakashi mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—No, por supuesto que no —al parecer su Rival no entendía —. Es crear cosas que solo habitan en tu cabeza, y sobre todo en tu imaginación.

Kakashi no entendía a Gai, era gracioso él era un genio, pero no podía entender al otro niño, eso le resultaba extrañamente desconcertante como fascinante.

—Mira —Gai tomó un trozo de papel, además de unos pinceles y pintura. Comenzó a pintar, Kakashi estaba sorprendido de la concentración en la mirada de Gai como en su sonrisa.

—Estos somos Ningame y yo de grandes —Gai le mostraba el dibujo, era una enorme tortuga roja que llevaba en su espalda a un pequeño ninja verde en una pose ridícula.

Kakashi debía de admitir que era un buen trabajo, pero eso era algo que en Gai resultaba ser natural.

—Bueno Kashi, ¿qué te gustaría pintar? –le preguntó a su amado Rival.

—Realmente no lo sé —respondió Kakashi.

—Dime algo que te guste mucho –le sugirió Gai.

—Perros —dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Muy bien —decía Gai mientras le acercaba algunos pinceles y pinturas, además de un pedazo de papel —. Pintemos muchos perros.

Kakashi sujetó el pincel, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

—¿De qué tamaño seria el perro? –le pregunto Gai.

—Grande –fue la respuesta de Kakashi, y comenzó a dibujarlo.

Ya con la silueta hecha Gai le volvió a preguntar. —¿De qué color es?

—Gris con blanco, como un lobo —Kakashi dijo en voz alta.

—¿Es peludo? –le dijo Gai sonriendo.

—Sí, muy peludo además tiene un parche en un ojo —respondió sin dejar de pintar.

—¿Es un perro ninja? –le pregunto Gai.

—No, es un perro guerrero. Por eso tiene una armadura –ahora estaba pintándole una armadura a su perro.

—¡WoW! –Gai estaba sorprendido.

—Creo que Yaken necesita un compañero —y comenzó a dibujar un niño —. Ellos dos son amigos y recorren el mundo en busca de aventuras, pero creo que necesitan a alguien más.

—Tal vez a un niño salvaje, que es amigo de las tortugas, y tiene una de color verde que además puede volar —la sonrisa de Gai cubría todo su rostro.

—Eso suena bien –respondió Kakashi bajo la máscara.

Pintaron hasta que se quedaron dormidos, al entrar Sakumo encontró el piso tapizado de distintas pinturas, al parecer su hijo había disfrutado el regalo. Cargó a cada niño, los acostó en los futones, para después cobijarlos, estaba por salir cuando escuchó la voz de su hijo.

—Gracias por el regalo papá –dijo Kakashi con voz adormilada.

—De nada Kashi —decía Sakumo mientras apagaba la luz.

* * *

Acababan de mudarse juntos, era gracioso pensar en todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para por fin estar el uno al lado del otro. Su casa era pequeña, pero acogedora con un lindo jardín para plantar lo que ellos desearan como un lugar de descaso para Ningame y los Ninken. Kakashi estaba por terminar de acomodar la habitación que ahora compartía con Gai, cuando encontró una caja que lucía bastante vieja. La abrió lleno de curiosidad, dentro había muchas cosas, como el pañuelo que solía usar Gai, una foto de Dai, incluso algunas de sus viejas máscaras, entre muchas otras cosas. Sintió algo de nostalgia fue como un viaje al pasado, y a los recuerdos que habitan en este. 

Hasta el fondo de la caja estaban doblados muy cuidadosamente varios papeles, no pudo evitar sonreír al descubrir lo que eran.

—¿Kashi ya terminaste? —preguntó Gai entrando a la habitación.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —Kakashi le enseñaba uno de los viejos dibujos a Gai.

Este se rascaba la cabeza, buscando la respuesta más adecuada. —Porqué me gustaba pintar contigo.

—Pero Gai —decía conteniendo la risa —. Estos son los perros más feos que jamás he visto, recuerdo que en mi cabeza lucían geniales.

Gai se sentó a su lado. —Sí, son horribles —decía eso mientras reía —. Pero me gustaba cuando podíamos ser simplemente niños.

Kakashi entrelazo su mano con la de Gai y continuaron viendo los dibujos, no podían parar de reír, eran los perros más feos que alguien pudo hacer.

—Supongo que ser un genio ninja no significa tener talento artístico —se enjugaba una lágrima producto de la risa mientras veía una mancha grisácea con blanco la cual resultaba ser un perro guerrero.

—No, no lo hace Kashi —Gai también reía.

Siguieron revisando los recuerdos que contenía esa caja, después los guardaron, estaban seguros que esos perros horriblemente dibujados eran los mejores guardianes para todos los momentos que habían compartido. 

FIN


End file.
